


Halloween

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Confessions, Derek is comforting, Derek reassures him, Hale Pack, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Pining Derek, Sterek Week 2019, SterekHalloween5, Stiles feels useless, Stiles is nervous, mentions of Allison, mentions of Boyd - Freeform, mentions of Erica - Freeform, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When the pack decides to tour a real haunted house on Halloween, Stiles is less than thrilled, but Derek is there to comfort him.





	Halloween

"You can't be serious," Stiles flailed his arms around as if that might make his friends change their mind.

"It'll be fun," Scott insisted.

"Fun?" Stiles gaped at his best friend. "Scott, everyday of our life is a haunted house and you want to take a tour of one for fun?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Lydia rolled her eyes, "It's just a tour of the old Portage house. It's Halloween."

"P-portage house?" Stiles blinked at Lydia before turning his eyes to Scott once again. "As in Savannah Portage? The infamous witch that lived in that house?"

"It's just a myth," Kira shrugged.

"A myth? Werewolves are myth's and yet-" Stiles gestured very heavily to Scott.

"He's got a point," Mason piped up then.

"Oh, don't let him get to you, it'll be fun," Liam nudged Mason.

"What does Derek think of this idea?" Stiles crossed his arms, there was no way the alpha would be okay with it.

"He said he'll go," Cora grinned widely as if proud of being the one to convince Derek to join.

Stiles huffed, "Guess I'm the only sane one here."

"Come on, please come? It won't be the same if you're not there," Scott pleaded.

Stiles opened his mouth to insist that he would not be participating in this insane idea, but Scott's puppy dog eyes made him snap his mouth shut. He let out an unhappy huff.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be happy about it," He conceded.

-

Stiles chewed nervously on his bottom lip as they approached the front entrance of the large ominous house.

"You alright?" Derek asked, leaning towards Stiles.

"I don't want to be here," Stiles answered not taking his eyes off the grim exterior.

"I'm no more thrilled than you are, trust me," Derek sighed.

"How'd you get roped into this?" Stiles finally looked at the alpha.

Derek tensed slightly, "Cora is relentless."

Stiles nodded, he understood that. Cora had her own ways of being intimidating, it was not surprise she knew how to manipulate Derek.

"Scott, is this really a good idea?" Stiles asked, hoping his best friend would change his mind.

"I promise it'll be fine," Scott flashed a large grin, but Stiles wasn't convinced.

The man at the entrance offered a wide smile, "Welcome to the Portage house."

Stiles tuned the man out as he talked about the history of the house. Stiles knew the story. Back before he'd been properly dragged into the world of the supernatural, he had been interested in old lore like the Portage house. However, knowing what he knew now, it was less cool, and more traumatizing.

The witch who had lived in the house, Savannah Portage, had been killed brutally by some of her neighbors. They locked her in her own house and tortured her. Supposedly passerby's had heard her screams and pleas but they ignored her out of fear.

When her body had been found, her clothes were torn and bloodied and her body was gashed and bruised. The house had been sold months later and that was when the hauntings began. People would randomly get deep cuts and hand shaped bruises. The house was sold several times throughout the years, but nobody stayed long. Now it sat empty.

"You sure you're okay, Stiles?" Derek leaned into Stiles' ear so as to not interrupt the man speaking.

Stiles only nodded.

"Now stay close and keep your eyes peeled," The man gestured for the group to follow him.

"You know Savannah probably doesn't appreciate a bunch of strangers perusing through her house for no reason," Stiles grumbled knowing most everyone in the group could hear him.

They stepped into the large house and the man shut the door behind them, causing Stiles to jump slightly.

"Hey, it's fine," Derek put a hand on the middle of Stiles' back.

"Why couldn't we do a regular haunted house like normal people," Stiles growled.

"Cause they're not real," Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, exactly," Stiles snapped back.

"Alright, folks, right this way. In here we have the kitchen where it was said that she did most of her spell work. Now only certain neighbors ever talked to her but-"

Stiles tuned the man out again, not caring to hear whatever embellishments he added to the story. He glanced around, inspecting the different decorations that had clearly been placed for their benefit.

Derek glanced at Stiles, not really paying attention to what the man was saying. He didn't much care for ghost stories, true or not.

He heard the loud thudding of Stiles' pulse.

"Nothing's going to happen," Derek offered gently. He wasn't anymore thrilled to be there than Stiles was, but Cora had threatened to tell Stiles about his feelings if he didn't. In fact, she used that threat anytime she wanted something from the alpha. It almost made Derek want to tell Stiles himself just so she couldn't use it against him. However, he couldn't risk Stiles stepping away from the pack. He would rather have Stiles around and pine in secret than push him away. Not that he was pining, he was just...okay he was pining but he couldn't help it, Stiles was so...Stiles.

"Still, this is super disrespectful. And you know what witches do? They cast spells, and curse people. I for one, don't want to deal with that," Stiles hissed, his arms gesturing to the kitchen counter where potion bottles had been staged.

Derek watched Stiles with sad eyes. There had been a time when this kind of thing would have excited Stiles, however, everything they had been through had siphoned any excitement from the younger guy. Stiles, who had once eagerly gone to investigate a dead body in the middle of the woods, now cringed at even the idea of someone hurt.

"I don't think she's going to curse us, Stiles," Derek offered quietly, leaning into Stiles' ear carefully.

"Okay, what if she just decides to kill us all," Stiles huffed.

"I'll protect you."

The words left Derek's mouth before he could process them.

Stiles turned to look at Derek with a surprised expression.

"I'm the alpha, it's my job," Derek tried to backtrack.

"Yeah, but what if something happens to you?" Stiles frowned.

"Scott won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not what I meant," Stiles glanced down.

"What did you mean?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not scared for me. I just don't want to lose anyone else," Stiles' tone was sad.

Derek's heart clenched, "Scott, I'm gonna take Stiles outside, we'll meet you when you're done."

Scott looked like he was about to argue but he saw how pale Stiles was. "Okay."

Derek slid his arm around Stiles' back and lead him out the front door.

"Why'd you do that?" Stiles asked when they were safely out of the house.

"I wanted to talk to you," Derek leaned against the hood of the camaro.

"What about?" Stiles frowned.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all this," Derek looked up at where the moon had risen in the sky.

Stiles leaned next to Derek, "It's not your fault."

"My uncle gave Scott the bite."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for things you didn't do. You can't be held accountable other people's actions, Derek."

Derek knew what Stiles was getting at. Derek blamed himself for the fire, Erica's death, Boyd's death, the list went on.

"And what about you? You can't save everyone all the time," Derek turned his eyes to Stiles now.

"But I can try," Stiles dropped his eyes to the concrete below.

"It's not your job."

"What is my job exactly?" Stiles looked up at Derek now, a new frustration in his tone. "You, Scott, Malia, Isaac, Liam, you're all werewolves. Lydia is a banshee. Kira is a kitsune. What am I? Nothing. I'm dead weight. I hate feeling so useless."

Derek frowned, "You're not useless Stiles, you-"

"If you say I'm smart or I do the research, so help me," Stiles cut in with a glare.

Derek didn't finish his sentence.

"Exactly," Stiles' shoulders slumped.

Derek's jaw clenched and he took a deep breath, "You do more than you know." He could tell Stiles, he could ease his mind by letting him know just how important he was, but it was a risk.

"How?" Stiles scoffed.

"For one, you keep me sane," Derek offered quietly.

"Bullshit," Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek turned to look at Stiles. A new frustration washed over him. "I'm serious. You're the glue to this whole pack, without you we would flounder. You know us, all of us. You know how to diffuse a situation. You know when someone needs something they're not saying. You make me feel like I'm not alone in this. You're my anchor and I love you-"

Stiles' brows shot up and his jaw dropped at Derek's confession, "I'm sorry, what?"

Derek stiffened. He said too much.

"We...all love you...like a pack," Derek cleared his throat.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, clearly not falling for Derek's save.

"You love me?"

Derek's jaw clenched once again.

"And here I thought you couldn't stand me," Stiles snorted. He leaned over, his eyes dropping to Derek's mouth briefly.

"Am I really your anchor?"

Derek only nodded, not trusting his voice.

Stiles leaned in further, his face only inches from Derek's. "And you really love me?"

Instead of answering, Derek pressed forward, connecting their lips.

"I love you too," Stiles whispered when they parted.

Derek's whole body was on fire, like he was being electrocuted.

"You know I think that witch did put a spell on me," Stiles pulled back, glancing at the house.

Derek only frowned, worry starting to creep into his spine.

"A love spell," Stiles turned and grinned at Derek.

The alpha growled and shoved Stiles away, causing him to let out a laugh.

"Seriously though, this is by far the best Halloween I've ever had. Despite the fact that we're sitting outside of a real haunted house."

Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles into him, "Me too."

Stiles' bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to hold back a blush. Derek Hale loved him back.

"Not so useless now, are you?" Derek asked, his thumb tracing circles into Stiles' back.

"I guess not," Stiles felt relieved knowing he wasn't just kept around because of Scott. He was Derek's anchor. Not much could top that in Stiles' book.


End file.
